1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair-treatment product and a method for its use. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hair-waving product comprising a hydrophilic polymeric film containing a releasable hair-waving composition, and a method for its use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The permanent waving of hair is a process whereby a wave or curl is formed in an individual's hair. In all forms of permanent waving, chemicals are used to impart the wave in the hair. These processes have several general advantages, namely, that women can readily effect a change in their hair style, which is long-lasting, and waves can be imparted only to those sections of the hair where it is desired.
In the general waving process, which includes permanent waves and body waves, an individual's hair is first shampooed and the wet hair is then separated into swatches or sections and rolled or wrapped around a mandrel (usually a curler) using paper end wraps and secured in the general shape of the desired wave or curl.
Thereafter a keratin-reducing composition is separately applied to the wound hair swatch and a sufficient period of time is allowed for the keratin-reducing composition to break the disulfide linkages present in the keratin of the hair and to cause the hair to assume its new, desired shape. The wound hair swatch is then rinsed with water and blotted. In addition, the wound hair swatch may be neutralized, which process reforms the chemical bonds in the new wound configuration, thereby giving permanence to the style. The hair is then removed from the mandrel, rinsed and set.
The permanent waving process which is traditionally employed, however, suffers from several disadvantages. It is a cumbersome process, requiring the wrapping of the hair in addition to the separate application of the hair waving composition. Also, the application of the hair-waving composition is often inexact, producing dripping of the composition on the skin with possible irritation.
Furthermore, due care must be exercised to avoid possible contact with the eyes. An additional detriment is the unpleasant odor which emanates from the solution employed in the traditional permanent waving process.